Deseos
by Piccapo
Summary: Desde hace mucho tiempo, Matt se ha sentido atraído por Mello. Un día, simplemente, no podrá contenerse más.


A Mail Jeevas le encantaba matar zombies. De día, de noche, a todas horas. Y matando zombies estaba, precisamente, cuando Mello, su compañero de habitación, entró por la puerta. Si algo le gustaba más que matar zombies, era ese chico. Mello llevaba un chaleco negro sin nada debajo y unos pantalones ajustados del mismo color. El pelo rubio le caía hasta los hombros y un rosario largo, negro y rojo, colgaba de su cuello.

-Matt, ¿qué haces jugando otra vez a esa mierda? Tenemos un montón de tarea, así que ya te estás levantando.

Matt levantó la vista de su consola y le miró un momento. Luego, volvió a lo que estaba haciendo. Esto hizo enfadar a Mello, quien arrugó la nariz y le miró con desdén. A pesar de ser un año menor que él, Mello era muy mandón y cascarrabias y a veces le traba como si fuera un perro.

-¡Que te levantes, estúpido! –dijo el rubio, y tiró del pelirrojo hasta que este cayó de la cama en la que estaba. Matt se levantó y quedó de pie a pocos centímetros de su amigo. Mello tenía cara de enfado y los brazos cruzados. Matt posó en él sus ojos esmeralda. Le miró de arriba abajo de forma elocuente, haciendo que el rubio se sonrojara. _¿Qué hace este estúpido?_, pensó para sus adentros. Matt se dio la vuelta y volvió a tirarse en la cama, dejando a Mello algo aturdido.

-Ahora me pondré a ello –dijo sin más, cogiendo de nuevo su consola.

-Más te vale –dijo Mello. Se sentó en su escritorio y sacó los libros para empezar a estudiar. Matt le observó desde donde estaba. La espalda del rubio se arqueaba hacia delante en un gesto de extrema concentración. _Seguro que quiere superar a Near en el próximo examen_, pensó. Observó cada uno de los gestos que el rubio hacía deleitándose con cada uno de ellos. Mello le gustaba desde hacía mucho tiempo y lo que comenzó como una inocente atracción se había convertido en algo más. Realmente le tenía ganas. El cuerpo de Mello, algo más pequeño y delgado que el suyo, le volvía loco, y cuando veía al rubio vestirse, cambiarse de ropa, o cuando salía de la ducha con la toalla puesta, le costaba reprimir el impulso de ir hacia él y empezar a besarle como un loco. Incluso le gustaban las cicatrices que cubrían parte de su rostro y de su hombro derecho, cuyo origen el rubio siempre se negaba a revelar.

Mello se dio la vuelta y pilló a Matt mirándole con aire soñador. Las mejillas del pelirrojo se sonrojaron y bajó la vista a su PSP. El rubio sintió algo extraño en su interior. ¿Por qué Matt le miraba de esa forma? _Maldito idiota._

Mientras, Matt reflexionaba en silencio. No sabía si le gustaba a Mello, pero estaba claro que el rubio se había sonrojado cuando sus miradas se encontraron. ¿Y si el rubio también se sentía atraído por él? Sintió un cosquilleo familiar en el pecho y en la parte baja del estómago. Apretó los puños y suspiró. Tenía que hacerlo. No iba a poder aguantar así mucho más tiempo. Se levantó y se dirigió a donde Mello estaba estudiando.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –dijo sentándose a su lado en otra silla.

-Matemáticas. Cuando termine haré lo demás –paró de escribir y se giró para mirar a Matt- ¿Por dónde vas a empezar tú?

Matt no respondió. Aprovechó que su amigo se hubiera girado y acercó su rostro al de él hasta que sus labios se encontraron en un pequeño beso. Pasados unos segundos, se separó de él y le miró. Mello se había quedado completamente quieto y con los ojos muy abiertos. Al tomar conciencia de lo que el pelirrojo acababa de hacerle, sacudió la cabeza y se puso rojo.

-¿Qué crees que haces, estúpido? –dijo con enfado, poniéndose de pie.

-¿Tú qué crees? –dijo el pelirrojo mientras se ponía de pie también y con una mano empezaba a acariciar uno de los costados de Mello. Se deleitó con el tacto de su ropa y de su piel. El rubio se estremeció ante la repentina caricia del otro, sonrojándose aún más si cabía. Se sentía incómodo en aquella situación, pero por algún motivo no le disgustaba que Matt hiciera aquello. Casi le gustaba… _No, maldita sea, claro que no me gusta. ¿Cómo me va a gustar si es el idiota de Matt el que está… _Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por los labios del pelirrojo, que fueron directos a su cuello y empezaron a besarlo y acariciarlo. Matt le llevó hasta dejarlo contra la pared sin que se diera cuenta.

-Ah… para, Matt…. ¡Que pares he dicho!... Nnn… no hagas eso idiota… -Mello tenía mucha sensibilidad en el cuello y, aunque no quería admitirlo, le estaba gustando. El pelirrojo no cesó en sus caricias, posicionó sus manos en la espalda de Mello y la acarició suavemente. Presionó su cuerpo contra el del rubio, sintiendo una semi erección en la entrepierna de este. Se separó un poco de él y le miró burlonamente.

-¿Qué pasa? –Dijo Mello. Tenía las mejillas muy rosadas y respiraba como si tuviera el corazón acelerado- Ha sido tu culpa, no me mires así.

Matt siguió con lo que estaba haciendo. Introdujo sus manos por debajo del chaleco de Mello, palpando toda la extensión de su suave piel. Al contrario que antes, el rubio ya no le pedía que parara, simplemente se dejaba llevar por las sensaciones que su amigo le estaba provocando. No opuso resistencia ninguna cuando Matt se lo llevó a la cama y le tumbó boca arriba. El gamer se posicionó encima suya y empezó a quitarle el chaleco. Para su sorpresa, Mello intentó quitarle también la camiseta, que era de rayas.

Matt dejó de besarle el cuello y se dirigió a los labios del muchacho, que los recibieron ansiosos. Era increíble cómo se dejaba llevar ese chico. Le rodeó la cintura con las piernas, haciendo que el pelirrojo se excitara más de lo que ya estaba. Empezó a moverse de atrás hacia delante, simulando pequeñas embestidas contra el cuerpo de Mello, arrancándole algunos gemidos placenteros. Los labios de Matt bajaron por el cuello y el hombro de Mello hasta llegar a su pecho y después a su estómago. Bajó hasta el ombligo, deleitándose del agradable sabor de su piel, y se detuvo justo al llegar al pantalón. Palpó suavemente la ya notable erección de Mello con una mano haciendo que este se estremeciera, y luego empezó a besarla por encima del pantalón. El rubio no pudo evitar escapar un gemido y le apartó bruscamente. Al principio, Matt pensó que se había pasado y le había hecho enfadar, pero Mello lo que hizo fue desabrochar sus pantalones y bajarlos para sentir mejor el contacto.

Entonces, Matt decidió hacerle sufrir un poco. Empezó a besar las ingles y las caderas de Mello, acercándose a su miembro pero sin llegar a tocarlo nunca. Sabía que Mello lo estaba deseando. Así pasó un rato, hasta que Mello perdió la poca calma que le quedaba.

-Hazlo de una vez… maldita sea…. –dijo desesperadamente. Matt se metió el miembro de Mello entero en la boca.

-Aah… -exclamó el rubio ante el contacto. Sintió el placer inundar su cuerpo. La boca de Matt era tan cálida y húmeda- Muévete…ah… -dijo. Matt obedeció al instante, haciendo que Mello se estremeciera violentamente- Aah…. ah… Matt, me… me gusta, aah… más rápido… -dijo sujetando la cabeza de Matt con ambas manos y moviéndola de forma que acelerase el ritmo. El placer que le embriagaba era muy intenso, y no podía culparse ya que nadie, excepto él mismo, había tocado esa zona antes. Cuando menos se lo esperó, Matt se detuvo.

-Por ser la primera vez, te vas a librar –susurró mientras desabrochaba sus pantalones y empezaba a acariciar su propia entrada. Cuando Mello notó lo que estaba pasando se asustó un poco, pero no podía decir que no quisiera hacerlo. Además, si Matt iba a ser el pasivo…

El pelirrojo se situó sobre Mello de forma que el miembro de este rozara su entrada. Al notarlo, Mello le penetró de una sola embestida haciendo que Matt gimiera de dolor. Pero el rubio era demasiado impaciente como para dejar que se acostumbrara, por lo que empezó a moverse dentro de él casi al instante, acelerando el ritmo y la intensidad de las embestidas. El ritmo tan marcado hizo que el dolor de Matt no tardase en ser sustituido por un inmenso placer.

-Mello….aah… si siguies así me voy a correr… aah…

Ante estas palabras, el rubio se excitó tanto que notó que iba a terminar pronto, y al cabo de un minuto, noto la esencia de Matt bañar su torso desnudo y él se fue en el interior del pelirrojo con un último gemido, más fuerte que todos los anteriores.

Ambos cayeron a la cama, exhaustos y aún abrazados, respirando aceleradamente. Estaban bien satisfechos, aunque el gamer sentía cierto dolor en su trasero.

-Gracias –susurró Mello haciendo que Matt se sobresaltara _¿Gracias por qué? _

Iba a preguntárselo, pero cuando se dio cuenta, Mello se había dormido.


End file.
